Gi
& (Mutaito) (Mutaito's disciples, King Piccolo, Piccolo & Gohan) (Goku, Shoken, Vegito) (Turtle School, Goku, Pan, Krillin, Yamcha) (Turtle School, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha) (Crane School) & (Panther-Fang School) (Trunks, Uub) & or & (Goku) |class=Clothing |similar='Battle Armor Bio Suit Buu-gi Time Patroller Suit Turtle School Uniform' }} Gi, also called or , is a type of clothing most people wear when they are performing martial arts, and are worn often in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Goku, Krillin and Yamcha wear the Turtle School uniform. This Gi is orange and blue, and has the Turtle School symbol on it. Goku wears this Gi in every major battle he fights in. During the Dragon Ball Z series, the symbol on Goku's Gi was changed to King Kai's symbol, the Son family's "Go" symbol, and later disappeared until Dragon Ball Super. King Piccolo, Piccolo and Gohan wear a similar purple Gi known as Demon Clothes with Namekian shoes. During the Fusion Saga of Dragon Ball Z, when Gohan goes back to Earth after getting his power awakened, he asks Kibito to make him some clothes just like his father wears, so Kibito gives him an orange Gi resembling Goku's symbol-less Turtle School uniform, referring to the color as similar to that of the dropping of the frogs from planet Popol. Goku's second son, Goten, also wears a Gi similar to that of his father. Near the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku's granddaughter Pan is also seen wearing a Gi similar to that of the Turtle School but with no symbol, while Goku now wears a turquoise Gi. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku Black wears a Gi with a black, grey and red color scheme and white Supreme Kai boots which is listed as the Dark Gi in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's student Uub wears a green Gi, while Goku now wears a blue Gi which resembles his first Gi that he wore in the beginning of Dragon Ball. After the Shadow Dragon Saga, Goku Jr. wears Goku's old Gi. Other characters in the series who wear this type of clothing include Kid Trunks, Mr. Satan and Vegito. Video Game Appearances Three types of Gi are equipable items in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury: Cotton Gi, Dirty Gi, and Clean Gi. Different dōgis are available for the player's characters in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and for the custom character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Turtle Hermit Uniform is an item that increases defense for one minute and Demon Clothes is an item that increases defense for three minutes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can obtain various Gi such as various incarnations of the Turtle School Uniforms worn by Goku, Yamcha's Turtle School Gi, Whis Symbol Gi, King Piccolo's Gi, Piccolo's Gi, Vegito's Gi, Tien Shinhan's Sash Gi, the Orin Temple Gi. An Earthling or a Saiyan Future Warrior can wear various original gi's as well such as their Default Uniform, Temple Training Gi, Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume, and 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume. Majin's wear a racially exclusive type of Gi known as the Buu-gi. Namekians have a gi called New Hide Battle Costume which is Namekian battle suit made of a conventional Gi with animal hide added to it. Other Time Patroller NPCs can also be seen wearing various kinds of gi. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, there are several color customizable Gi that feature the various symbols and logos such as Gi (Turtle), Gi (Crane), Gi (Demon), Gi (Ginyu Force), Gi (Red Ribbon Army), and Gi (CC). Additionally, Mutaito's Gi appears as an obtainable outfit. The Future Warrior can also acquire Goku Black's Gi. While training under Yamcha, he asks the Future Warrior if they would like him to make a Gi, and says he was thinking of an orange Gi with the kanji symbol for "WOLF" (狼) on the chest (he only makes the suggestion and does not actually make the Warrior the Gi he talks about). There is also a Golden Gi which is a metallic gold version of the Turtle Hermit Gi (No Mark). The Golden Gi can be acquired by the Future Warrior as a completion reward in certain online Raid Quests. Goku also randomly give a piece of the Golden Gi (or Super Saiyan Rosé wig accessory) when given Gift (Goku) after his special costume for Partner Customs has been unlocked. Trivia *Future Gohan's Gi has sleeves that are longer. *Goku has had his Gi symbol destroyed three times. The first time was after being struck by Mercenary Tao's Dodon Ray, the second was after being stabbed by Beerus in the heart, and the third was after being impaled by Goku Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Clothing Category:Objects Category:Items